Who Knew
by Misterpadfoot88
Summary: wtf Maka knows kid wtf
1. Chapter 1

"Soul. Whaddo you want for dinner?" Maka asked as she looked in the fridge. "We have mac and cheese do you want that?"

"Yeah sure maka mm that would be mm great."

Maka rolled her eyes. Soul was with another one night stand she guessed. She, not wanting to, walked into the living room to see Liz _was_ soul's one night stand. Or that's what she thought any way.

"Soul who's this?" She asked very sternly.

"This this is Liz Thompson. We met at the park a couple of months ago. We've been dating for a while now. She's a weapon like me and has a sister. Her mister, I learned this today, is lord death son. She said he's enrolled and will be here tomorrow. She also said that it was because he didn't want to see us die so." He did this weird half smile that looks really good on him. "He's coming tomorrow."

"great so is she staying for dinner?" Maka asked her perfectly alined ponytails drooped a little from the battle they had today. They fought their soon to be teacher and their old teacher. She was tired but she was proud of herself for learning a new trick. She can now see soul wave lengths when she chooses. So Happy for her. She also met her papa's old mister. He was cool, except for the part where he tried to dissect her. That scared her a little bit. What soul didn't know was that she already knew kid. She didn't know his weapons but she did know Kid.

"Yeah" Okay so she's staying for dinner. Maka when back into the kitchen to make some food.

_**Authors note**_

_**I have witters block for this story sigh**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo you want a fight" a blue haired boy asked. "I'll kick your ass." The Dark haired boy, whom the blue haired boy was addressing, stands there and smirks.

"Sure, the names Kid by the way"

"Names blackstar and this is my weapon soul" He points to a kid slouching in the corner who looks like he's terribly bored.

"well are we gonna fight or not?" soul asks

"Well no durp."

"Liz, Patty you know what to do"

"'Kay" Patty jumps into weapon form.

"Whatever" liz turns into the twin pistol.

"Hey Kid whatcha doin to my weapon and his. . . friend" Maka shouts. She slyly walks out to the battlefield. "Are you two making fools of yourselves in front of kid. now that isn't very nice. Oh and who told me we were switching weapons huh? Tsubaki just told me what you did. I bet your souls are not even connected and I am correct. You're both stupid Idiots for even taking on kid. I'm sorry kid They're just idiots. If you want I can give you a tour, I don't see why I need to, but i will so whaddo ya say?" He looks at her and tilts his head a little as if studding her.

"Symmetrical as ever." he mumbles "Hey Maka haven't seen you in a while.

"Yeah not since i walked out on my father. But I saw Liz yesterday sucking face with soul." Maka smirks Knowing soul has a bit of a blush on his pale skin. Liz Chuckles a bit

"So Liz finally got a boyfriend huh? to bad he's an Idiot"

"yeah such a shame."

"Hey!" Soul says

'You now your an Idiot. . . at times and this is a time that you are an idiot." Maka looks sharply at him. "So Kid. how you doing." She chuckles. "Symmetrical as ever" She mumbles this, but most people heard except Kid.

"Well I moved out. Then I met My weapons. They tried to mug me. Before they were my weapons of course but they still tried to mug me. That's about it you know the rest."

"Hehehe, yeah I do, um, shall we get going then?"

"Yeah we should um, Liz, Patty come on."

'I thought you didn't know Kid!" Liz said.

"Why would you think that."

"You didn't react when I mentioned him."

"yes I did, you were just too busy to notice." Maka smirks softly. Kid bursted out in laughter.

"Hehem sorry don't where that came from." His hand reaches his head and he scratches it in short sporadic scratches. Let's keep on moving."

_**Authors note:**_

_**Short but most of my story's are. So I hope that you like this. my sequel to Moony, What do you think will be up sometime tomorrow 11-29-13 so hope you like this. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Now we are in home room." Maka stated.

"Maka I know what home room is" Kid replies. He knew where everything was so did she. The played hid and go seek here. Kid freaked out about symmetry here. The room was kinda darker than he was used to, but he was sure it was just the knew paint job they just did. However, Maka felt it darker to. She knew something was wrong. She wanted to grab her book and Maka chop it. Maybe tell lord death. Something had felt off ever since that new scientist showed up. Medusa maybe. Eeh doesn't matter. Maka came to that conclusion. "So Maka. How school been treating you. . . and soul what about him?" Kid question. He didn't know the answers he knew this. Maka's pig tails were a bit off symmetry. He walked up to her.

"Well accualkid? Whatch doing?" She interupted heer self

"Your pigtails were un even. Had to fix them sorry." He scratches his head a bit. Kid was nervous. He hadn't seen her in a lng time. When she left he had fallen in love with her. He just didn't know it. Kid doesn't know it now either. Why his palms are sweaty, his heart beating 10 times faster than normal. Maka smiles.

"Oh shit sorry." Kid practically falls at that moment. She said shit. Why? This was the question in hand. Though he hadn't seen her in years, he was sure she was still not one to curse at things, she would find, as simple as that. He wasn't going to ask either.

After class was over. . .

"God I wish it was my father."

"Nah I don't know Maka. . . Your father's kind stupid." Kid notes to her

"Yeah fighn your right. . . . . wonder where our weapons went." Kid shruggs for an answer

"See you tomorow" they split.


End file.
